


Let it Snow I’ve Got No Place To Go

by pairatime



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What started out a normal day ends a little different when someone from Alex’s past shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Snow I’ve Got No Place To Go

**Author's Note:**

> GA Winter Exchange for starry_sunrise, Someone from Alex's past and not Too much angst

“Why are we up here George?” Alex asked as he leaned over the rooftop railing and looked down at the Seattle Center below him.

“It’s the first snow of the year. I wanted to see it, with you,” George grabbed onto Alex from behind as he leaned back and looked up at the gray-blue sky and the snow falling from it.

“Snow, you brought me up here to see snow,” Alex cocked his head around to half look at George, “you do know where I’m from right, you know were I when to school. And you think I _want_ to see snow?”

“It’s not just the snow, it’s us, and its two weeks before Thanksgiving and it’s sticking. It never does that,” George said as he slipped his hands under Alex’s bringing them closer as he lightly kissed the nape of the other man’s neck, “and it’s been three months.”

“So it’s not the snow, you just wanted me alone. I knew there was a reason I liked you O'Malley,” Alex grinned as he turned himself around to face his lover before returning the kiss. “Do you need to be anywhere soon?”

“Nope, not till I’m paged, I’m all yours for now.” George answered before pulling Alex into another kiss as he slid down Alex’s zipper. He broke the kiss as he slide down to his knees. 

“George this may not be the best-”Alex stopped short as George swallowed his cock, “screw it.” Alex said as he slipped his hands into George’s curly hair pulling him farther onto his cock as he leaned back against the railing closing his eyes, just giving into the feeling of George’s warm, wet hot mouth, full sweet lips and that strong talented tongue. Alex let out a low moan as he felt George run his tongue- “Oh-fuck.”

“Oh fuck is right, you had better not be doing that I think you’re doing. Karev zip that up and get down to the lobby now, you have a guest and O'Malley, Burke now,” Bailey yelled from the open doorway.

*

“I can’t believe it’s still snowing. It’s been five hours we never get this much snow this early.”

“Be happy, snow isn’t fun. I just want it to go away. I want everything from home to go away.” Alex complained as he filled out the last of his charts for the day.

“It will. It can’t last too long. Now let’s go and finish what we started earlier.”

“Now that sounds really good. Let’s go,” Alex slid one arm over George’s shoulder and started pulling him through the lobby and to the door out to the parking lot.

“Alex,” halfway there the pair was stopped when a woman rose from one of the lobby seats and stepped close to Alex, “Alex, I-we need to talk,”

“About what? We went over this earlier, you made it clear time and time again that you didn’t want anything to do with me. We have nothing to talk about so buzz off! That’s what your good at.” Alex snapped as he pulled George tighter and side stepped the woman to reach the door pulling George with him.

“Alex, what-“George started to asked before the woman cut him off.

“Alex, I was your wife. You own me five more minutes at least.” the woman yelled as she grabbed Alex’s arm.

“Don’t dare touch me Elisabeth. You left me remember? So you don’t get to just come here and demand my time. I have plans for the night so make an appointment.” Alex shouted as he pulled away from the woman before he marched off and out the door, “Coming O'Malley?”

George looked between Alex and the woman for a moment before following Alex out to the parking lot.

*

For the first half of the drive to Alex’s apartment George just watched Alex, watched as he held the steering wheel so tight his knuckles went white, his arms were so tense they looked like his veins were going to burst out at any moment. George had never seen Alex so wound-up. Finally George couldn’t take the silence any longer, “What just happened, who was that Alex?”

At first it looked like Alex wasn’t going to answer but he did, “That was Elizabeth, my ex-wife. I haven’t seen her in over a year but she just showed up today, she just does that. When Bailey interrupted us on the roof and said some one was asking for me it was her. She wants to get back to together she wants to be a couple again. That bitch thinks I’m going to drop everything to be with her again,” Alex was really yelling now, only half seeing the road.

“Alex why don’t you pull over, let me drive,” George said trying to calm Alex down.

Alex ignored George as he continued to rant about his ex, “This isn’t the only time she’s done this, not even close. She likes to show up, have a great couple of weeks then disappear for a few months or more. She did it a little before we got married but after…but after the wedding she stayed for six days than vanished for over a month then she did it again and again. That’s when I had it annulled. But that didn’t stop her. She still does it, and she still leaves. She always leaves just like everyone. Everyone leaves. Every one in my life leaves it’s only a matter of time.”

“Alex! Alex!” George screamed trying to get Alex to hear him over his own ranting. Finally George just gave up and grabbed the steering wheel and turned sending them onto an empty side street much to fast as he pulled the keys from the ignition and pulled the emergency brake causing the car to skid stopped in the middle of the road. And when Alex turned to George to yell or grab back the keys George just grabbed his head and pulled him into a deep kiss not letting Alex pulled always till they were both out of breathe, “I’m not leaving and you’re not driving,” he manage to pant after a quick breathe.

Alex just leaned back in his chair for a moment before looking over at George, “OK.”

*

Alex was unusually quite for the rest of the drive, he was even quiet as he and George fixed a quick dinner of leftovers courtesy of Izzie. It wasn’t till they sat down that Alex interrupted George’s endless stream of gossip and information about the hospital and their friends.

“Sorry about the car, I should have told you about her.”

“No, no it’s only been a few months and neither of us have talked about are past so no you-“

“I was married George, I should have told you. Especially after the Addison thing, but then I would have had to explain why we broke up and I didn’t want to give you any ideas,” Alex finished off in a whisper before looking down at his plate.

“Ideas, ideas about what, marriage? We can’t and even if we could we’re interns, that’s not the time to be getting married,” George tried to laugh it off as he took a bite of his meatloaf.

“Not marriage, leaving. Leaving me like everyone else, I’m done.” Alex whispered before getting up and all but running to the bedroom.

George hesitated only a moment before he rushed to the door before Alex could close it entering the room right behind him. “I’m not leaving Alex,” George said before hugging Alex and resting his head on Alex’s shoulder, “I’m not leaving.”

Alex grab hold of George as tight as he could and buried his head in George’s neck as he just mumbled over and over again, “don’t let me go, don’t let me go.”

*

It was the sun that woke George the next morning when it crept across the city and into Alex’s bedroom window slowly covering them in light. He was still holding on to Alex from the night before. It had taken a long time for Alex to fall asleep, but he looked so peaceful just laying there. George loved watching Alex sleep, it was the only time he looked calm and relaxed. But sadly it was time to get up, but at least he could wake him up right.

George started kissing Alex first on the back of his neck, his kisses where light barely touching the skin. George slowly moved his kisses up to Alex’s ear whispering into his ear before resuming his trip down and across Alex’s jaw, keeping his kiss light even as he felt Alex stirring next to him. “Time to get up,” George whispered just before kissing Alex on the lips.

The first thing Alex felt that morning was warmth covering him, the first thing he heard was George whispering in his ear, the first thing that he tasted was the sweet taste of George’s lips. And when Alex opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was George’s eyes looking down at him. “Morning.”

“Morning, I think that something was interrupted yesterday and we never did get to continue it.”

“I really like you O'Malley,” Alex said as he pulled George back down for another kiss.

*

“She’s still here,” George said as he and Alex entered the lobby of Seattle Grace to see the woman from the night before, Elizabeth, still there.

“Want to help me get rid of her, O'Malley?” Alex asked staring at the woman.

“Sure, what do you need?”

“Just you George, just you,” Alex answered as he grabbed George’s hand and marched over to Elizabeth, “why are you still here Elizabeth?” he demanded.

“I want you back, I still love you Alex. I want you in my life again,” Elizabeth pleaded as she tried to step closer to Alex only to be stopped by Alex holding out his arm to keep her away.

“And I told you yesterday that I don’t want you in mine, you left too many time Elizabeth. So get out and stay out!” Alex half yelled.

“It can’t end like this, can’t we talk about it alone?” she asked as she gave George a look.

“That’s not going to happen, we’re through Elizabeth, I’ve moved on and now you need to. Find someone else to bug, leave me alone,” Alex ordered as he pointed to the door.

“I won’t believe it, who is it. Where is she, you haven’t moved on,” Elizabeth snapped looking all around the lobby looking at all the different women.

“ _He’s_ right here and his name is George,” Alex replied as he reached over and took George’s hand in his own. 

“Hello,” George half waved.

“A guy, you think I’ll believe that you’re with a guy, try again Alex. Now I know you haven’t moved on.”

“I’m with George and I like being with him, I’ve moved on, now leave,” Alex once more pointed at the door.

“Oh please, you just saying that but I know we belong together. I’m not leaving. I know that you’re not really with him,” Elizabeth yelled trying to get closer to Alex, “you’re not gay.”

“You are such a bitch and it’s called bi,” Alex barked before he grabbed George by the shoulders and pulled him into a deep kiss that lasted for over a minute before they pulled apart, “I’m happy with who I with, and it’s not you Elizabeth,” he added still looking into George’s eyes.

“You bastard whore,” Elizabeth screeched before running from the pair and out of the lobby.

“Can we do that again?” George asked as he held Alex close to him.

“No, no you can not,” Bailey said cutting off Alex’s response, “now that your show is over you both have rounds in five minutes, so get. Now. And don’t even think about getting near the roof you hear me.”

“Right,” George said blushing as he ran off to the stairs.

Alex went to follow but Bailey grabbed his arm stopping him, “hurt him and you _will_ end up _on_ my table, clear.”

Alex just grinned, “Clear.”


End file.
